Sungoi Yabai
Appearance Sungoi has the appearance of a normal human male and a normal human would not be able to tell the difference. He is about 5 feet 9 inches, and has muscular and toned body though this is usually shrouded by his wardrobe. His hair is anything but ordinary, for it is bright red in color as well as his eyes being the same. It is wavy but majority of it leans back with only two thin strands of hair hanging down his forehead. He wears the standard shinigami robe with the exception of his right sleeve which is cut at the shoulder as his right arm is covered completely in white bandages. He carries his brown Zanpakuto on his back instead of his hip like most shinigami do. It lies in a black sheath on his back with the hilt pointing towards his left shoulder, the sheath is tied to him with a white rope with the knot at the center of his chest. Personality Possessing a very laid back and calm personality Sungoi is a shinigami that does his job and does it well. When he was younger he had always wanted to become a shinigami when he was older and as such would often sneak into there academy to watch them practice their combative arts. Though he himself was not a fighter often getting bullied by other spirits. It is this reason that motivated him to become one as he wanted to protect those who could not themselves. As such this had a huge impact on the person who he is. He always helps souls as much as he can and has a hatred for hollows for there killing of humans. Though he does not let this feeling get out of hand as he knows some hollows dont have control over there actions. He tries to solve confrontation without direct violence but has no qualm about using it when he has to. He would rather talk it out or find a different solution. However when in his Shikai form his personality takes on a dramatic change. He becomes far more violent and animalistic and enjoys the battle. This might be because deep down he does love that fight but would not usually show it. He is ferocious and quiet often insults and belittles his opponent if they are not giving it there all or are considered weak. After this though he shows regret for the way he has acted, and does not hurt innocents in this form. He see's the soul society as his home and shows a deep dislike for those who wish to harm it in anyway and shows no forgiveness for them History Equipment Powers and Abilities Zanpakūto Jūteki (獣的,Beast-Like): When sealed Jūteki appears as a normal japanese katana. Its hilt is brown with three black diamond like shapes on both sides of the hilt going from up to down. The blade is average size matching most katanas of japan. *'Shikai': Jūteki's release command is trigger by the phase "Shred To Pieces". Sungoi points his blade at his opponent then swings it back in a flash it changes form. It's new appearance appears as three clawed blade attached to a dark brown gauntlet which wraps around his right hand. The gauntlet has metal bracers on the top of the forearm. The blades are two feet in length and are razor sharp. :Shikai Special Ability: Jūteki is a melee type Zanpakūto and is primarily used for close range combat. As he fights with his claws his will becomes stronger and pumps him up even more which causes him to fight longer and harder the more he fights. It radically changes his personality making him more aggressive as it pumps him with adrenaline and causes him to enjoy the battle. His body movements become more ferocious and his pupils become dilated. He shrugs off most attacks as his lust for battle overshadows his wounds. The second ability which is a passive power is the gift of tracking. When he pierces an object with his claw it leaves a small trace of his reishi energy behind. He is able to see, smell and feel this no matter how far it is allowing him to trace it to its location if it happens to get away. This tracker is permanent and never goes away by normal means, meaning his can almost always find them as long as they are in the same dimension. Trivia